


【DC/Jaytim/Jaydick/Timkon】所有的子弹都有归宿

by XTORY



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Bad Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 关于本世纪最悲哀，最高傲，最背信弃义之人，以及那个毁了他，杀了他，却爱了他一生一世的男人的故事。关于一个濒临崩溃的男人，以及他挣扎在上个世纪五十年代与被谋杀的爱人共处一室的故事。关于一个无人见证，无人铭记，无人惋惜的爱情悲剧的故事。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 2





	【DC/Jaytim/Jaydick/Timkon】所有的子弹都有归宿

  
\---  
  
闹钟响起来的时候，提姆.德雷克正把自己埋在枕头里，惊讶于自己竟然睡了一整夜，六点半，房间依然是一片黑暗。有那么一瞬间他决定再等一会好让自己清醒过来，经历了长期的睡眠缺乏后，自己对睡眠的渴求只增不减，他翻了个身看着天花板上的一块污渍，睁大眼睛就好像解剖课上的那具尸体，在大学的时候他旁听了一节医学院的课，看着那具尸体被一群穿着白大褂的实习医生围在中间，一副任人宰割的可怜样子。但是从那之后，提姆就会时不时地去模仿这个动作，这让他觉得自己的灵魂已经从躯壳中抽离，站在一边握着手术刀，观看着提姆.德雷克主演的一场荒诞戏剧。  
  
他静静地躺在床上，直到七点，电话准时响起，几乎是瞬间，他爬到床的另一边伸长了手拿起床头柜上的电话，又拉长了电话线盘腿坐在床上：“喂？”  
  
电话里一如既往地传来了他所熟悉的那个略带稚气的低沉嗓音：“你睡醒了？”  
  
“康，”他有些疲惫地再次倒在床上，用另一只空闲的手揉揉眼睛，“是的，我刚睡醒。”他吸了吸鼻子，这个声音迅速地被对方捕捉到：“你在哭吗？”  
  
“什么——？没有！”提姆几乎要笑出来了，尽管细细思索的话不难发现那份担心来自何处，自从经历了四年前的那个充斥着水蒸气，刀片和鲜血的夜晚，康纳在之后的每一天都会给他打电话，七点钟，而如果提姆没有接，十分钟之内就听到剧烈的砸门声。因此他也学会了提前半小时守在电话旁边，在铃声响起的时候顺利地拿起听筒。  
  
“你确定一切都好？”对方的声音听起来显然对此表示怀疑，作为大学时的橄榄球四分卫，康纳.肯特最擅长的就是通过表面现象来解读事物，像是生活在永无乡的彼得潘，也正因为如此，他才会一厢情愿地坚持着给提姆打电话这一颇具拯救意味的行动。“需要我过来吗？”  
  
“我很确定，真的，”双重肯定才能打消对方的疑虑，这一点提姆相当清楚，眼下他需要安静，而不是勉强地从床上爬起来去招待一个需要双倍精力才能应付得来的客人，“我得去吃早饭了，好吗？我真的很饿。”  
  
“那好吧，”对方的声音平缓下来，听起来已经打消了疑虑，“那么，晚上一起吃饭？”  
  
“没问题。”他等到对方挂断之后才放下电话，但接下来他意识到自己已经失去了困意，应付这个电话使得他不得不拿出来最大的精力，而现在他还能感觉到因为紧张涌上头的热意，他现在得爬下床，也许该出门透透气。夏日的清晨风景已经被阳光曝光过度般抹去一半，赤脚踩过的草坪上也带着沉闷的热气，他看到邮箱里面塞着什么东西，包装纸的一角已经从缝隙中钻了出来，几乎是废了好大一番力气，提姆才用钥匙扭开已经生锈的邮箱锁扣。  
  
那是一个用暗红色彩纸包装的盒子，边角因为磕碰露出了里面的内容，他胡乱地撕开包装纸，然后打开盒子，在手指掀开盒盖的那一瞬间，他的脑海中迅速闪现过某些画面，模糊的，尖锐的，像是夏日正午相机拍下的一系列快照，当他看清盒子里的东西之后，他站了起来，像是一个提线木偶一样低着头，接下来他把盒子翻转过来，将里面的东西尽数倒在了尚未修剪，被晒成黄绿色的草地上。  
  
支离破碎的红色饼干散落开来，仔细观察不难判断烘焙时选择的模具——四年前风靡一时的动物套组，而眼前的这些，无一例外地选用了鸟类的形状。  
  
在七月的阳光下，提姆感到彻骨冰凉。  
  
\---  
  
如果当年在警校的选修课有烘焙这一门，那么迪克.格雷森一定会毫不犹豫地去旁听，倒不是为了去和教室里的女孩子搭讪——当然如果有那个机会他也不会放过。但不是现在，眼下他站在浓烟滚滚的厨房中，用手捏住鼻子去开窗通风，该死，他几乎要看不清了。就在迪克一边挣扎着寻找窗户，一边在内心不可抑止地祈祷着拜托我这么年轻还不想死的时候，一双手迅速地把他拽开，雨后潮湿的空气缓解了他剧烈的咳嗽，他用手抹了抹脸——一片黑，自己活像是刚从战场上归来的疲惫老兵，然后他抬起头看着面前的人：“你知道的，我早晚要死在厨房里。”  
  
“有我在就不会让你死，”对方笑了起来，顺手从橱柜里拿出一张纸巾帮他擦脸，等到迪克感激地接过纸巾才继续开口道，“我记得你会做饭啊。”  
  
“还不是为了迎接你，杰森，”他做了个鬼脸，他的确会做饭，作为独居男人照顾自己的技能之一，但那些所谓的食物大多数都是商店买来只需要加热一下的半成品，而且他挑选的永远都是价格最低廉操作最容易的那几款，“我按照说明书上的步骤来的，见鬼，我该立刻去逮捕这个作者。”他感到自己脸红了，谢天谢地，在纸巾和粉尘的掩盖下，杰森看不出来。此刻对方正忙着帮自己收拾残局，手脚麻利地切断电源擦净台面，然后转过头对他笑了笑：“我们出去吃。”  
  
“出去吃？好，好啊...”他犹豫了一下还是接受了这个决定，毕竟没有人愿意在一间险些发生火灾的房间内多待一秒，“要不要给维修工打个电话？”  
  
“可以回去再打，”杰森把他推出门，招呼来一辆出租车，等对方坐进去之后自己才跟着坐了进来，“我记得他们下班挺晚。”  
  
迪克的手指反复在那张已经皱起来的纸巾上摩擦着，内心感到一种没来由的羞耻，尽管只是些无伤大雅的小事，但是他搬来这个城市已经三年了，却不知道该怎样去应对一场险些引发的火灾，事实上，他对很多事物都了解甚少，烹饪，文学，处理紧急事件.....他自嘲的笑了，他可还是个警察呢。想到这里他看了看身边的人，穿着暗红色的休闲衬衫，领口的扣子解开两枚，他穿得就像是最初的时候，在市中心的小电影院里，他们两人的相遇。那之后一切都像是水到渠成，年轻的实习警官攒够了钱去赶一场《卡萨布兰卡》的首映，那个时候他可没有想到自己会成为电影中的主角。  
  
在不算太长的相处时间里，他发现杰森作为一个刚来到这座城市不到两周的人，竟然对周边的一切都了如指掌，不但如此，他在文学和艺术方面也颇具造诣，而当他把一盒蓝色的小饼干送到迪克面前时，迪克简直不敢相信这是他自己烤出来的。在感叹自己难得的好运气的同时，他也对这个男人产生了一点莫名的妒忌心理，几乎是头一次他萌发了烤蛋糕的念头，但最终却惨烈收场。  
  
“这前面有一家不错的餐厅。”杰森开口道，灰绿色的眼睛露出问询的目光，毫不逊色于保罗.亨雷德的容貌，迪克想，把手中的纸巾撺成一团，然后对着他点了点头：“我都可以。”  
  
他闭上眼睛，一大群迁徙的候鸟从他的脑海中飞过。  
  
这是几乎可以算是他们的第一次正式约会，而一切都完美得恰到好处，温暖的灯光下有些空旷的餐厅看起来明亮而寂寞，吃饭的时候迪克无数次提醒自己不要盯着对方看个没完，但是依然会忍不住从酒杯上方偷瞥他，并懊恼自己为什么要坐在他的对面，期间杰森提起一句想要在附近交些朋友，这才让他把注意力从对方的颈部线条上转开。  
  
“朋友啊，”他歪着头想了一会，“我来这里也不太久，不过我认识一个在大学里面当助教的小孩,”听到这句话以后杰森放下手中的调羹，直起腰来听他继续，“是个好孩子，我想他还有个交好的朋友，应该在球队，有空我喊他们出来？”他讲完这些后看到杰森的眼睛亮了一下，这眼神他在犯罪现场见过无数次，血光之灾的意味，迪克意识到自己本能地想去从后口袋中掏枪，哦，你这个傻瓜，你根本没带枪，你只是太紧张了。  
  
但接下来，出乎他的意料，杰森拿起桌上的酒杯一饮而尽，然后用两只手撑着脸，露出一个非常可爱的笑容：“当然，我很期待。”  
  
\----  
  
在学生时代康纳.肯特曾经频繁参加各种聚会或是联谊会一类的活动，尽管大多数细节他早已忘却，但是作为橄榄球队的明星四分卫，他性格真诚随和，到哪里都能和其他人打成一片，他很清楚自己几乎每一次都是派对的主角，甚至在后来的几年，他加入职业队，把爱好变成了事业之后，这种势头也丝毫不减。  
  
但是很长的一段时间，他都厌恶，甚至畏惧这种来自身边的人的喜爱和欢迎，那些喝彩和掌声像是四面八方涌来的潮水让他措手不及，每到这种时候他都想扔下手中灌满气泡水的杯子，扯下身上缠绕的彩带，然后像个吓坏了的小男孩一样落荒而逃，有一次他真的这么做了，就在他站在窗前举棋不定的时候——也许从二楼跳下去不会有什么影响职业生涯的重大伤害，一个人叫住了他的名字，于是他转过了头。  
  
“你已经赢了这场比赛，实在不该在这个时候输掉。”  
  
康纳那个时候还不认识提姆.德雷克，也许在学校的走廊中他们曾经无数次擦肩而过，但是没有什么促成他们之间的交流，连一本散落在地上的书也没有。于是他傻乎乎地站在那里，看着对方走到自己面前，蓝色的眼睛里带着笑意，然后伸出手拿过他手里的杯子，将里面的伏特加一饮而尽。  
  
“我第一次来这种地方，这就是为什么我落了单。”他说道，歪了歪头，“我猜你的理由肯定和我不一样。”  
  
“我太累了，”康纳老实承认道，“比赛才刚结束。”  
  
“我差点忘记恭喜你，”对方随手把杯子放在一旁，伸出手，“我是提姆.德雷克，请原谅，我几乎以为自己像你一样出名呢。”  
  
“谢谢。”康纳说道，脸瞬间红了，“我正好想问你的名字，和你讲话很开心。”  
  
“我也是。”提姆说道，在灯光下，那双蓝眼睛泛着一点金色的光泽，“所以，你想和我逃跑吗？我知道有一条路不会被发现。”  
  
那就是他们的相遇，之后他们又遇见了几次，有一次康纳终于鼓起勇气说道：“你的处事风格很独特，如果你愿意的话.....实际上，下次比赛我想你来。”  
  
后来过了很长的一段时间他才意识到，促使他们走到一起的并不是两人的志趣相投，而是提姆刻意地去接近自己，他懂得讲什么会让自己感兴趣，但却很少谈起自己的事情，他一直就像是初次见面时一样友好，快乐，面对任何事情都游刃有余。康纳想不通什么事情会让这样一个人选择自杀，况且事情发生那天的上午，他还看到对方坐在教室里，聚精会神地听着化学课的内容，手中的那支铅笔在不停地转，然后迅速在一张纸上抄下一条复杂的方程式。  
  
而晚上他就躺在浴缸里，用削铅笔的小刀割开了自己的血管。  
  
康纳及时赶到才使得对方避免失血致死的结局，事实上，连康纳也想不明白为什么自己会在那样一个狂风大作的夜晚敲开对方的门，他把这一切归于本能直觉。之后提姆也从未问起这一点，他安静地躺在病房里，对每一个前来拜访的人道歉，表示自己只是一时冲动，没有人知道他这么做的理由，包括康纳，他提出这个问题后提姆苍白着脸对着他笑，然后闭上眼睛靠在枕头上，过了很久，才低声说了那句话。  
  
“我太累了。”  
  
那之后又过了几年，在这几年内康纳成功通过在校队的出色表现进入了职业队，而提姆留在学校做助教，他本来有更好的机会到更大的城市，但是他选择了留下，这个决定出乎所有人的意料，但是提姆是那样坚定，因此这件事很快就无人过问了。康纳每天都会给提姆打电话，而提姆也再没有做过任何出格的事情，他会去看康纳的每一场比赛，从未遗漏，比赛结束后他们会一起去吃饭，或是看个电影，康纳记得他们一起去看《卡萨布兰卡》，整场电影他都昏昏欲睡，而提姆却出乎意料地认真看到了最后，电影散场后他们在餐厅中分吃着一份炸鱼薯条，提姆终于开口道：“你害怕偶然吗？”  
  
他茫然地看着对方。  
  
“就像是电影里那样的，偶然相遇，然后发生一系列的连锁反应，”他反复地折叠着手中的包装纸，“最后指向某种你从未想过的结局。”  
  
“我不知道，但是，这听起来挺浪漫的。”  
  
“但是没有什么比浪漫更糟糕了，”提姆自言自语道，声音低到几乎听不清，终于，他抬起头，又露出了那种无忧无虑的笑容，“我们该回去啦。”  
  
迪克.格雷森的邀请是件出乎意料的事，康纳在提姆自杀的那个晚上认识了格雷森警官，对方长着一张过分年轻却令人印象深刻的漂亮脸蛋，靠在医院的墙上，递过去一罐可乐。  
  
“别担心了，”他说道，“一切都会好起来的。”这听上去是句再俗气不过的客套话，但是迪克就是那种有能力把客套话说的十分真诚，感人肺腑的人，他在医院陪了康纳一晚上，分享了一张夏威夷披萨，两人聊的不多，但是康纳却丝毫不觉得尴尬，直到清晨，迪克站起身准备离开，他拿出圆珠笔在一张餐巾上写下自己的电话号码。  
  
“有事可以给我打电话，”他说道，“当然没事也可以，我们是朋友嘛。”  
  
他没有主动给迪克打过电话，提姆出院后邀请迪克过来吃了顿晚饭，依然是在那家快餐店，康纳和迪克都没有吃多少，而提姆却反常地吃掉了桌上所有的食物，看起来就像是带着某种破釜沉舟的决心去吃那些薯条和奶昔的，最后他摇摇晃晃地站起身，瘦弱的身体止不住地颤抖，然后宣布道：“我没事了，过去的事情就让它过去吧。”  
  
迪克再次和他联系是通过电话，那个时候提姆正趴在他的沙发上，百无聊赖地反复翻着一本书，他看上去有些焦躁不安，时不时抬起头去看着接电话的康纳，终于，他挂断了电话，提姆几乎是迫不及待地放下手中的书：“他在说什么？”  
  
“他想请我们去他家聚一聚，”康纳说道，“他谈了个男朋友。”在他们这个消息有些闭塞的地方，这虽然算不上一件惊天动地的大事也可以说是特立独行的举动了，不过在康纳的印象中，格雷森总是很大胆，他频繁更换自己的约会对象，并且把自己和姑娘们的关系处理的无懈可击，也许这只是一次随意的尝试，康纳想，如果真的有谁想要去尝试和同性交往，他能想到的人也只有迪克.格雷森。  
  
出乎他的意料，提姆看上去对这个消息并不惊讶，他只是捡起那本书，随意翻看，然后轻描淡写地评价道：“我好奇那是个什么样的人。”  
  
“他叫杰森，”康纳回忆着电话里格雷森欢快的语气，和那个不停被提起的名字，“杰森.陶德。”  
  
那个下午提姆再也没有和他讲过一句话。  
  
\---  
  
他又来到了那条街上，潮湿冰冷的墙壁，忽明忽暗的路灯和周围努力扇动翅膀的飞蛾，一切都与三年前别无二致。提姆.德雷克拽开一罐冰可乐的拉环，冰凉的饮料让他猛然间清醒过来，在冒着气泡的液体飞溅出来的瞬间，他仿佛看到了一个身影，穿着松松垮垮的红色外套，乱糟糟的黑发中有一缕白色，他向前走去，像是在寻找什么，最后在他面前站定，那双绿色的眼睛注视着他，目光热诚到几乎能将对方吞噬。  
  
但在下一个瞬间，他看到的只有一片黑暗。  
  
在战后几乎每一个年轻人都渴望成为作家，就像是战前每个年轻人都渴望成为战争英雄一样，文学给了无家可归者一份难得的慰藉，它比酒精，烟草或是可待因还要棒，因为它制造的幻觉不是从烟雾中升腾出来随风而散的，而是像是一座与世隔绝的钟形罩，虚拟的乌托邦如影随形，而每个人都渴望在这个乌托邦中得以避世，而只有少数人真正得到了它，这是他自十七岁的夏天开始观望，所能看到的一切。  
  
那时候的提姆还是个学生，一个坐在教室前排，忍者困顿支着下巴抄写物理学公式的优等生，十七岁，他按照人生规划砥砺前行，而不像是大多数同龄人一样处于迷茫和泡沫经济制造的机会陷阱中，偶尔他也会经过那条街，那些做着作家梦的年轻人大声读着他们的诗，提姆会大大方方地听，他们表情冷漠，或是盯着他笑，这种时候他会有站在浮动的边缘摇摇欲坠地行走的感觉，即将坠跌的预感和维持平衡的紧张，就像他的头脑中加速度的a和亚瑟王的a，是两股强大的力量互相融合碰撞后的产物。  
  
就像是他十七岁的爱情。  
  
而此时此刻，他站在这条街上，三年前的那些年轻人早已分道扬镳，他们中的一些人在办事处找到了一份收入差强人意的工作，一些人在拉斯维加斯的绿洲赌场醉生梦死，一些已经死去深埋地底，只是再没有一个人留在原地。  
  
他答应了康纳一起去参加聚会，这也许不是个好主意，但是提姆很清楚，如果这次自己不去，有生之年就会总在想，如果去了会怎样。他穿着一件有些起皱的红色针织衫，就像是单薄却坚硬的外壳包裹着他，将他与这个世界隔离，让他觉得自己变得坚强一点。康纳在起居室和迪克交谈着，声音不大却可以被很清晰地听到，在少年时代提姆就练就了偷听的本领，那时候他可以装作在专心地看书，实际上教室中每个人的谈话内容都可以听得一清二楚，这也让他在之后变得越发的少言寡语，只在某些特殊的时刻，对某些特殊的人例外。  
  
迪克有些歉意地解释着对方也许会晚一些到，他不常这样，迪克说，通常他都非常守时......这没错，提姆想，他只会在某个特定的时刻不辞而别，悲伤但真实。  
  
直到谈话的主角走进房间，顺着走廊吹进来的风撩动贴在冰箱上的水电单，窸窸窣窣。提姆仿佛听到空荡荡的房间中回响的爵士乐被一阵候鸟拍打翅膀的声音打断，夏日的最后几天。  
  
他看起来就像是具象化的夏日，黑色外套上隐约的红色花纹像是有火在烧，垂下来的一缕额发让他的面目不能被看得过于分明，但是提姆能察觉到对方落在自己身上的目光，那样带着热度的眼神有着重量和质感，让他察觉到在柔软布料下没有被包裹的脖颈和手背有一种令人不安的裸露感。  
  
接下来格雷森又开始用那轻快的音调介绍着对方，那声音像是风吹落的花瓣一样让提姆心中发痒，他的目光始终落在那个人身上，那双明亮得有些失真的绿眼睛也在注视着他，吞噬着他，十七岁的爱情，岁月在他的身上留下的痕迹就像是八月的光，明亮到让人睁不开眼。但是这一刻，在那些灼灼逼人的幻觉散去时，提姆能看到的只有那张与记忆中别无二致的脸，嘴角嘲弄的笑意，以及那双眼睛，提姆目不转睛地看着那双眼睛，就好像下一秒它们就会被逐渐聚拢的夜色吞没一样。  
  
他和自己握手的时候提姆感受到那双手中暗藏的力量，忽然心里一跳，触碰，声音，还有这张脸，他说不清是什么导致了这一切，他本该很清楚会发生什么，但是线索却依然不由自主地在脑海中蔓延，就像是迷幻的烟雾温暖了胸腔一般，夏末的晚风，飘动的窗帘，木质墙壁上深红色的两个名字和那颗爱心，看上去像是刚写下不久，颜料缓缓向下流淌，落在他赤裸的身上。“初次见面，杰森。”他撒了个最蹩脚的谎。  
  
他看上去变了许多，好的方面，岁月放大了他英俊不羁的相貌和举手投足间带着的那份当容不让的矜傲，而那些青涩和毛躁像是被打磨过一样消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是那副令人琢磨不透的神情，那神情看向他与看别人别无二致，这让提姆感到莫名地被刺痛了。他僵硬地站在那里，终于，对方开口了，声音很轻，却冰冷不带一点温度。  
  
“你这是在和我调情吗，提姆？”对方嘲弄地捏了捏他的手。  
  
耻辱和苦涩淹没了他，终于，他松开手，像是个临阵脱逃的士兵。  
  
\---  
  
他看着那颗心。  
  
那红色的颜料蘸得是如此饱满，以至于它们脱离了外形的控制，流淌下来，就像是触目惊心的血一样。杰森.陶德想，就像是潘多拉的盒子，灾难像是飞蛾一样从腐烂的花朵中挣扎着涌出，散播撒向四面八方，如种子在地上滋生蔓延，有如瘟疫。有人将这腐烂的花称之为爱情，但是这爱所带来的不是幸福，而是无望畸恋的煎熬痛苦、刺穿手足的残酷快感、永远无法饱足的占有和痴狂、不断的自体纠缠和情欲折磨之中，直到每一个沾染上的人被消抹、摧残、生命幽柔而凄艳地渐趋衰落，最终绝种。  
  
那是他的恋人。  
  
他看起来稚嫩又透明，就像是格林童话中被诅咒的公主，乌发，白肤，和那似血的唇，但那双蓝色的眼睛看向他的时候，虚构的童话世界轰然坍塌。那眼神是滚烫的，充满生命力的，自由，恣意，勇敢，情绪可以从那蝴蝶翅膀一样的睫毛中透出光来，他会在写下那两个名字之后，转过头望着自己的眼睛，露出微笑，一片赤诚和天真。尽管这两个形容词永远不该用来评价他。但那种笑容会让人为之心甘情愿地奉上一切，会让人心中有一团火在烧，那是一种会让人为之杀人或是粉身碎骨的笑容。  
  
那笑容会同时毁掉他自己和其他人。  
  
杰森想起过去，也许是四五年之前，那时他很年轻，嫩得像春天的青草，心中充斥着对文学的热情，肚子却常年空荡荡的，靠的还是将双亲遗留下的每一件稍微值钱一点的东西拿去典当才勉强换来一日三餐，但那时的他是飞跃的，升腾的，丰沛的欲望是他唯一的支撑，他耳边伴随着呼啸的风，从最粗粝野蛮的地方吹来，裹挟着炽焰，那团火既可以用于净化，也可以用来毁灭，他本可以这样生猛地燃尽一生，如果没有人以一种更加突兀的方式闯入。  
  
但如今他显然今非昔比，四五年的摸爬滚打早已将昔日那个不务正业的穷小子磨练得更加精明圆滑，他看上去和任何一个衣冠楚楚的伪君子一样道貌岸然，坐在格雷森家温馨的客厅内，从勃艮第的红酒谈到哈雷彗星的年份，并且时不时谈及自己狩猎的经验，他可是使用猎枪的一把好手，但是只有杰森自己心里清楚，他的猎枪技巧可不是作为上流社会公子哥儿们的闲情雅致，在森林中打猎学来的，但是他依然厚颜无耻地叙述着一个又一个谎言，即便这件客厅内有个人对自己的过去了如指掌。  
  
他一直紧盯着提姆.德雷克的那双眼睛。那眼睛依然像是最名贵的海蓝宝一样湛蓝，但是眼睛的主人却变得虚弱憔悴，他安静地坐在离自己最远的位置，脸上带着沉思的神情，那不是抗拒的，想要逃离的神情，而是一种深陷其中却痛苦异常的神情，然而这反而让他有了一种悲剧性，意识形态上的美感，怅惘而又柔和。  
  
他身边坐着那个傻乎乎的四分卫，一眼就能看出是中产阶级出身，永远挂着那种蠢到极点的迷惑神情，和那种未经世事的实诚，他用几乎是崇拜的目光看着自己，不消说，他对自己说出来的每一个字都深信不疑，偶尔还会抛出几个天真到了极点的问题，他也注意到提姆看着那个傻大个的眼神，是一种全心全意的信任和寄托，像是一只乖顺的猫，这让他怒火中烧。因此正如每一次一样，他会自然地揽过迪克，用最为温柔的声音称赞对方的好意，年轻的警官性格欢快随和，也确实配得上这样的称赞，他甚至从来没有和迪克因为任何事情的分歧而争吵过。  
  
他意识到这样做能让提姆痛苦，于是这股势头就像火一样熊熊燃烧了起来，就像是亚瑟.萨维尔勋爵的诡计一样横冲直撞，而这一次他所希望的带给他的西比尔的不是幸福。他反复地用冷淡而嘲弄的言辞来碾碎对方的骄傲和尊严，这个过程让他有了一种病态的满足感，就像是用力撕开尚未痊愈的伤口，看着鲜血触目惊心地流出来。  
  
他就是这样看着自己的血流到墙上，汇聚成一个爱心的形状。  
  
\---  
  
提姆花了很长时间才意识到自己全身湿淋淋地站在街上，雨水顺着垂下来的额发往下淌，伴随着低烧的幻觉，他有一瞬间以为自己自溺于铺满鲜花的河道中，甜腻冰冷的水浸泡着虚幻破碎的梦，和令人窒息的痛苦。他不知道自己为什么会走到街上，穿着睡衣，但是他很清楚自己要去做什么，三个转角，两个街区，这条路自己已经走过无数次，他原以为自己会逃避那个地方，但是事实上，他总会向那个方向走去。  
  
他知道自己看起来就是一副自知有罪的模样，这很不寻常，他向来骄傲，这种骄傲使得他强迫自己对所做的一切都问心无愧，就算他人想要评判他也不在乎，他一直以来的处事之道就是如此，这种生活方式几乎要把他逼得抑郁，就像天性冷淡却强迫自己穿着招摇扎眼红衣，但是提姆.德雷克很清楚自己内心那片混沌里长了一颗种子，那些年发芽生长，渴望有一天能冲破混沌。  
  
故事到了终章，却依旧无法改变收场。提姆瘫坐在地上，黑暗中他的身体像是带着磷火的光芒一样，他能感受到不存在的心脏在钝痛，一下一下敲打着他残破的躯壳，上一个夜晚是怎样的？他苦涩地想，却发现那段记忆已经太过遥远，他看上去一点也没有变，站在门前的样子正如初见，像是夜空中的一道闪电般引人注目，那时的自己也与现今别无二致，像是一张皱巴巴的纸摊在地上，白纸黑字都是对他的迷恋。  
  
“我知道你料到我会来，杰森。”  
  
这是第一次他可以大胆地打量面前这个男人的模样，那张脸和四年前的别无二致，一张精致得过分的面孔，甚至带着几分贵气，但是他眉眼中透露出来的野性和戾气冲淡了这种特征，此刻这份乖戾的表情更是不加掩饰，但是提姆能看得出，此时此刻他依然在克制。  
  
“我没料到，”他冷哼了一声，拿起桌上的杯子，红色衬衫的袖口松松散散地垂落，露出一节苍白的手臂，他对红色痴迷到了病态的程度，似乎以为生活会因为他穿着红色的衣服就会怜悯于他五颜六色，“你当初恨不得与我一刀两断，我怎么可能奢求你会爬回来？”  
  
“你从来也不打算放我走。”提姆静静地说道，“不过无论你在算计什么，现在我回来了。”  
  
杰森突然把手中的酒一饮而尽，他扔掉了杯子，玻璃落在地上并没有如意料之中清脆地碎开，而是在地板上打了个转就停止不动，提姆看着那杯子和流出来的酒，仿佛那是这房间中唯一他可以注视的东西，但是下一秒一阵钝痛落在他的脸上，他没有站稳，狼狈不堪地跪在地上，难以置信地移开目光看着眼前人。这是他第一次对自己动手。  
  
“你在算计我，德雷克，”他的声音恶狠狠的，“这花了你多久时间，从我身边离开，然后对那个傻大个投怀送抱？你恬不知耻地和他出现在我面前，是不是期待我依然向过去一样像条发情的公狗一样冲到你面前不计前嫌？”  
  
或许这指控真的戳到了自己最后的底线，又或许他全部的罪过都已经在对方面前昭然，提姆突然笑了起来，歇斯底里而凄惨绝望，他笑了好久之后才抬起头看着对方，看着那张漂亮的脸因为酒醉和愤怒而涨红，然后他听到自己声音依然平静。  
  
“原来你就是这么看我的，”他直起身，吸了吸鼻子，憔悴的双眼注视着对方鬼火一般的绿眼，“下地狱吧，杰森.陶德。”  
  
他料到自己的话会激怒对方，这就是他们这段关系中的独特之处——杰森是唯一一个不需要去刻意迎合的人，他总是明白自己想要的是什么。因此在杰森一把把他拽到露台上时他几乎没有挣扎一下，他们站在雨中，就像是秋日的两片落叶一样颤抖着。八月，提姆想着，夏天已经结束了，而没有人得救。紧接着他被对方按在栏杆上，那双手扯开了他的睡衣，扣子散落了一地，此时此刻的他们如同两只困兽，只能靠在性上压制对方来自证权力。对方如自己料想一样直接插了进来，提姆闭上眼睛默默忍受，并不太疼，又或许自己已经麻木到根本感觉不到疼痛了，低烧带来的眩晕和窒息让这一切都像是一场噩梦，但接下来对方的声音惊醒了他。  
  
“你的身体比前几年承受能力强了不少，”那个声音冰冷而低沉，“难道那个傻大个儿掌握了夜晚游戏的技巧？远胜过当年懵懂无知的我？”他更加用力地挺动，单纯发泄着自己的愤怒和欲望，丝毫不在意血已经顺着提姆的大腿往下流淌，最终他将自己的种子灌进了自己体内，提姆感到一阵前所未有的疲惫，他听到一阵金属的声音，他不知道那是什么，也不想再去思考了。  
  
因为这是他最后听到的声音。  
  
\---  
  
他看起来相当平静。  
  
他的表情既没有惊恐，也没有绝望，皮肤甚至呈现出象征生命的红色，脸上溅上了血，有些凝固在发间，那双蓝色的眼睛睁着，却带着一种满足的神情，生死瞬间，他面无惧色，双目凝视，又或许是对自己的处境一无所知，在高潮到来之后，提姆.德雷克就再也没恢复过知觉。  
  
杰森不记得是什么驱使自己顺手拿起了手边的黄铜烛台，那烛台已经落灰多年，似乎它的使命就在于此，他用力地把那块金属砸向对方，他记不清自己砸了多少次，而当他再次看向那双蓝眼睛时，已经看不到任何生命存在的痕迹。他后退一步，颓然扔掉手中的烛台，金属掉落到地面的声音是一声钝响，而后被呼啸的风声掩盖，就像是一声悲鸣。  
  
那一刻他深切地感到有一样东西终于离他而去了。  
  
他看着那具尸体太久，就像是一场需要用目光为死者祝祷的诡异葬礼，最终，他站起身，拽住提姆的手，他不知道自己为什么不去把他抱起来，就像是那些掺入了浪漫元素的谋杀案，但是此刻他却吝惜于给予提姆.德雷克哪怕一点温情的流露，杰森知道，如果他这么做了，或者这么想了，他就会后悔，这是他眼下最不想发生的事情。  
  
他把死去的男孩拖进地窖，那里停放着一台冰柜，他想不起这是什么时候在这里的了，里面放着迪克带来的两桶奶绿色的开心果冰淇淋，除此以外就只剩下冰块了，巨大，透明，闪动着白色的寒光，白霜打在赤裸潮红的皮肤上，使得提姆.德雷克现在看起来更像是那个被诅咒的公主了，但他不会醒来，杰森想，那个准备用吻拯救他的王子，只好永远地等下去了。  
  
料理好这一切之后，杰森从冰柜中拿出其中一桶冰淇淋，掀开盖子的瞬间寒气弥漫了他的视线，他双手撑在冰柜上，看着那双半睁的蓝色眼睛，看上去是那么的不甘和怨恨，就像是三年前的那个夜晚，这双眼睛也是这样看着自己。  
  
“但是这一次你没法逃掉。”他喃喃说道，然后晃了晃手中的冰淇淋，“只可惜我们不能分享了。”  
  
\---  
  
“你不一起吃吗？”迪克坐在桌前，看着盘子里的花生酱三明治，犹豫了一下还是忍不住拿起来咬了一口，然后看着在橱柜前忙碌的男人，他已经快要两周没见到对方了，当然这段时间他们有在打电话联系，但是迪克能感觉到杰森的兴致并不像自己一样高。  
  
“我吃过了。”杰森简短地回答了他，甚至没有转过头，“对不起，但你是不是还想吃别的什么？”他抬起手翻了翻橱柜，迪克看到对方手上戴着黑色的皮质手套，在此之前他见过杰森戴手套，但从来不会在室内也不摘下来。  
  
“还记得我们上次买的冰淇淋吗？”迪克犹豫了一下，还是开口道，“本来我是希望一起玩的时候吃，但是康纳说提姆最近一直很忙.....”他站起身，走到杰森身后抱住了他。  
  
“在忙什么呢？”对方漫不经心地问道，手上却还在忙个不停，“不过比起他来，你最近好像不太忙的样子啊。”  
  
“如果我忙起来那通常都不是什么好事，”他干巴巴地笑了笑，用蹩脚的笑话打着圆场，“杰森，最近很冷吗？”  
  
杰森抬了抬眉毛，“八月还没有结束呢。”  
  
“那你手上是怎么了？”他知道自己的语气越来越像在做笔录，“受伤了吗？”  
  
“你猜对了，”杰森又露出那副含糊暧昧的表情，“不过不要紧，只是普通的划伤罢了。”  
  
“那让我看看？”迪克半开玩笑地去碰对方的手，杰森却立刻把他的手按在台面上，力道大得几乎弄疼了迪克，他立刻松开了抱着对方的手。  
  
“我说了，”他的声音变得阴沉而充满攻击性，“我没事。”  
  
“杰森。”  
  
“抱歉吓到你了。”杰森终于转过身看着他了，迪克无法相信几周的时间会让他变化这么大，他的两边面颊几乎全都凹下去了，脸上没有一点血色，使得他的黑眼圈变得更加明显，他看上去不再是那个在电影院门口热情洋溢的英俊男人了，而更像是被那个灵魂所抛弃的躯壳。  
  
“听我说，杰森，”迪克沉默了一会，仿佛下定了决心一样，“我知道很久以来我都渴望追逐一个完美爱人，而不是去花费心思来经营这段感情，因此一旦出现问题我永远都是束手无策的那一个，我不知道发生了什么，但是总是有什么发生了，我需要你告诉我。”  
  
回应他的只有沉默。  
  
“我们之前是那么的快乐，杰森，你还记得吗，卡萨布兰卡的时候，我知道自己不是英格丽褒曼，尽管那时候我希望自己是她，后来我又害怕自己会变成她，因为，看着自己的希望最终成为遗憾是一件残忍的事情。”  
  
“你不是英格丽褒曼。”杰森突然打断了他。  
  
迪克几乎是瞬间明白了对方的意思，他苦涩地笑了笑，从椅背上拿起外套，在走到门口的时候，像是想起了什么一样转过身。  
  
“我不愿意再见到你了，杰森陶德。”  
  
\---  
  
“这里是提姆德雷克的专线，如果你是来推销的，请知难而退，如果不是请在滴声之后留言，我会尽快回复。”  
  
这是第四天——确切地说，是康纳.肯特开始感到束手无策的第四天，尽管提姆告诉过他自己会离开一段时间，这对于一般人来说相当正常。但是对于提姆而言却并非如此，他从来没离开过这座城市，也从来没有什么离开的机会。对于提姆.德雷克来说，他全部的生活和社交都被局限于这里。  
  
但是例外也不是从不发生，提姆曾经有过机会去东部发展，康纳还记得那是一份纽约的同声传译工作，但在那时候提姆拒绝得十分干脆，“我只想待在这个地方，”这是他的说辞，“只有在这里我才会感到安全。”也许他现在改变主意了，愿意去接受这份工作，或者是其他的任何机会。但是提姆总是会告诉他自己的决定的，在这些方面他总是表现得十分坦诚，又或者他并不是这样？也许他对提姆的了解并不像是自己一厢情愿的那么多。  
  
“联系不到他？”电话里格雷森的声音听上去有点担忧，但依然是一副当自己小题大作的语气，“他不是告知过你他会暂时离开吗？大概是处理一些私事了吧。”  
  
“但是，你我都知道他以前做过什么。”  
  
“你这么说的话.....”对方沉默了一会，“之前有觉得他情绪不对劲吗？”  
  
“没什么特别明显的吧，”他努力回忆起之前发生的事，终于开口道，“但是上一次聚会之后他就变得无精打采的，不，应该说是每一次聚会之后他都是这个样子。”  
  
“什么样子？”  
  
“有点像.....那一次。”  
  
“康纳，”格雷森的语调终于有点严肃起来，他听起来也更加接近于自己的职业，“你有没有一点点想法，关于他之前自杀的那件事？”  
  
“说实话我在那之前对他的私生活一无所知，但是和他有私交的人实在不算是多，”他老实承认道，并为此感到羞愧，“不久前他之前收到一个包裹，我不知道里面是什么，那大概是他收到的为数不多的礼物，有几片还掉了出来，是红色的...”  
  
“几片什么？”对方的声音变得急切起来，“是.....饼干吗？”  
  
“我想是的，但是你怎么知道的？”  
  
“随便猜的，但这件事确实值得关注，无论我的猜测是否正确，康纳，”他听上去诚恳又不安，“有什么一定要及时和我联系，这非常重要。”  
  
正是那个时候康纳才开始感到惊慌，真正的惊慌，他能感觉到一股寒气从体内缓缓升起，就像是毒素扩散进血液里，缓慢而致命。那一刻他意识到，从来都不是提姆需要他，而是他需要提姆，他需要那个纤细的身影向自己走来，就像是循着火光的普罗米修斯，从容不迫地将躲在黑暗中却依然孤立无援的自己拽出来。那让他感到前所未有的安全。  
  
那是支撑他个体生命的重要结构。康纳知道自己担不起失去这份支撑的风险。  
  
他必须得找到提姆。  
  
他不知道自己现在为什么会走上那条街，几个月前的一个周末他们一起路过了这里，那时候天气还很寒冷，康纳急切的希望能找家餐馆坐下来暖和一下，于是他向对方提出了这个建议，出乎他的意料，提姆立刻拒绝了。  
  
“我们可以快一点回家，不然会更累的。”提姆的语气很坚决，就像他一向的行事风格，也许是因为过于疲惫，也许只是那一天他心情不太好，康纳从那话语中隐隐地感到有些受伤。  
  
“但是我想休息一会，不需要多长时间......”  
  
“抱歉，康纳。但是如果你坚持的话，我只能自己回家了。”  
  
那一次依然是以康纳的妥协而告终，回家的路上提姆一直沉默不语，但是康纳能看出他的歉意，但是除却歉意，那双明亮的蓝眼睛中还有一种无法被忽视的悲伤，之后很长一段时间他们没有见面，都是通过电话联系。  
  
康纳不知道自己为什么会想起这些，也许多想一点两人之间不愉快的事情可以稍微扭曲一点提姆在他心中的形象，好让自己不再那么担心和恐惧，好让自己可以接受没有对方的生活。但是他骗不了自己，每一次想到提姆，他想到的都是两人初次见面的情景，和那恣意坦荡的笑容，想到这些他就难过的忍不住哭出来。  
  
“嗨，是你啊。”  
  
他抬起头，杰森.陶德正站在一扇门前，看起来正准备出门，他看上去瘦了一点，头发有点乱，但他并没因此显得无精打采，相反，康纳觉得他看起来亢奋异常，几乎像是为了作弊猛嗑兴奋剂的运动员。看到康纳，他扬起下巴，嘴角向上勾，半眯着眼睛，好像要把对方彻底看穿一般。  
  
“你好，”康纳担心这样说会显得有些无礼，于是又加上一句，“我不知道你也住在这里。”  
  
“没关系，你不知道的还有很多，”对方站在台阶上，居高临下地看着他，“你看上去不错，提姆还好吗？”  
  
“抱歉，我很久没见到他了。”他不得不承认道，“快三周了。”  
  
“三周可不算很久啊。”有那么一会他看上去几乎在狞笑，但是下一秒那张脸上又写满了热诚，“要进来坐坐吗？”  
  
“不用了，”他连忙拒绝了对方，眼前的杰森开始让他感到有些毛骨悚然，“你准备出去，应该有事情要做。”  
  
“现在没有了，你知道的，他们可以等。”  
  
康纳几乎是从杰森面前逃开的，他匆匆留下一句自己也有事要办就离开了那个让他害怕的男人，接下来又撞到了一个人，正当他思索着该怎么样向对方道歉时，对方叫了他一声，康纳这才看清是迪克，他正拿着一沓文件。  
  
“省下你的客套吧，康纳，”他的神情看起来十分激动，甚至有一丝恐惧，这让他的声音有些颤抖，语速也变得很快，“有件事情我必须要告诉你。”  
  
\---  
  
杰森关上了门，锁紧，然后他展开了夹在他门上的那张纸条，迪克.格雷森猜到了事情的大部分，这有些出乎他的意料，也让这个人开始变得陌生。事实上，在自己剪断电话线之后，他就基本上忘记了对方的存在。  
  
他走上楼到卧室，摘下手套，死死盯着右手上的那块血痕，在那个晚上溅到手上之后他就再也没有洗过手，他执着到病态地想要保留这痕迹，就像是墙上的那颗爱心一样，那时候他们就在这张床上，对未来发生的一切都一无所知，然后提姆爬下了床，用食指蘸着桌上的那管红色颜料，画上了一颗爱心。  
  
Jay ♥Tim  
  
他注视着自己的作品，时间久到杰森忍不住叫了他一声，提姆回头看着他，杰森几乎可以确定他先前就是用这样的眼神看着那颗心的，他们相视一笑，然后提姆飞快地扑上床抱着他，手指鲜红。  
  
那是杰森仅剩的一点回忆，他能感到自己的记忆正在一点点死去，取而代之的是耳边死去的人绝望凄惨的叫声，每一个夜晚他都能听到提姆的哭喊声，够了，他告诉那声音，如果你出来的话我就再杀你一次。但是那声音却并没有因此而平息下来，而是愈演愈烈，越来越清晰，终于他听清了每一个字。救救我，杰森，那声音听上去像是在哀求，那是他生前从未做过的事，救救我。  
  
“是你离开了我，别再试图欺骗我了。”他试图用最残忍的语气来回应对方诅咒一般重复的话语，他想要去想起自己憎恨对方的理由，继而无可奈何地意识到他根本想不起那些事情了，他甚至已经回忆不起提姆.德雷克的样子，只剩下那双悲哀的蓝眼睛。  
  
那场谋杀就像是抹杀一切的瘟疫，而它现在开始蔓延了。  
  
几个小时前提姆的声音从他耳中消失了，取而代之的是长久的，空荡荡的沉默，担心被这沉默逼疯，杰森决定走上街，但就像是报应一样，他立刻遇到了康纳.肯特，那一刻他有了一个荒谬的想法，他该把这个傻大个骗进来杀掉，也许只有杀掉他才能让他再次听到提姆的声音。在对方像个临阵脱逃的士兵一样狼狈走掉之后，他终于感到一种前所未有的厌烦。  
  
于是他在那个晚上之后，第一次打开了地窖的门，掀开冰柜的瞬间他的目光沉入了那双半睁的，唯一被他困在记忆中的眼睛，他在那里瞥见了幽深的光亮，看到了古老的昨日，也看到了自己从来也不能领悟的一切。杰森感到宇宙在缓缓流动，在那双眼睛和自己之间。  
  
提姆的身体已经不再那么僵硬，此刻正勉勉强强地挂在他的怀里，杰森把他放到床上，脱下了被冻霜浸得湿透的衣服，然后爬上床，把脸贴在对方冰冷的身体上，这一刻他感到身上所有的细胞都是那样的困倦，就像在冰窖里困了太久，早已主动忘记太阳的模样。  
  
门铃在响，接下来他听见理查德.格雷森大声地吼着要他开门。他会开门的，杰森想，如果他可以的话——他会站起来把门打开，可是现在他明白这件事自己不可能再做到了，他全部的力量全部在体内翻腾着，震动着，呐喊着，只为了一个人，一个名字。  
  
提姆.德雷克。  
  
这个名字，和它充斥着的无穷无尽的情感，就像是一条衔住自己尾巴的毒蛇，从沉浸的倾倒和放纵，再到疯狂的憎恨和绝望，最后又变成了蛮横的渴望和沉迷，最终又归于平静，却是如同末世一般的死寂。  
  
“你将永远无法将我割舍掉，”这是提姆曾经告诉他的，他的声音就像是落进漆黑的深海，空洞而飘渺，“我们那么深的爱过彼此，所以我们只能成为对方的一部分。”  
  
“但我们注定无法拯救对方。”  
  
就像是燃尽后立刻熄灭的火花亦或是挣扎着困死在花苞中的飞蛾，在破茧而出的前一刻被余烬吞噬，他再也听不到任何声音，只是在那幽深的水域中不断下沉，下沉，直到被洪荒淹没。  
  
“因此只能毁掉彼此。”  
  
迪克.格雷森别无选择，只能破门而入。  
  
而此刻杰森陶德已经实现了他此生唯一的梦想：他和提姆.德雷克在一起了，再没有什么能将他们分开。  
  
\---  
  
车已经开动了，康纳肯特最后确认了一下车窗和车门都已经关闭，然后打开了引擎。他的双肩不住地颤抖着，那一刻他似乎感受到另外一个夜晚，另外一个人的心情，但是他又不确定这是否就是对方真实的感受，他不明白的事情实在太多了。  
  
而他已经放弃去搞明白这些了。  
  
\----  
  
在浓烟滚滚的厨房中，迪克.格雷森能听到邻居的尖叫声，电闸的跳动声，和警方有条不紊疏散的声音。但是他无法去回应这些声音，他的胸腔中像是把氢放在氧气里燃烧，苍白却灼热，懊悔和痛心在他脑海中稍纵即逝，而他最后的意识确是一句再平常不过的玩笑话。  
  
“你知道的，我早晚要死在厨房里。”  
  
\---  
  
翅膀扇动的声音就此戛然而止。  
  
三年前也是有这样无穷无尽的飞蛾涌入那个夏日，落在快要凋谢的花朵上，在微弱的蝉鸣和最后一场暴雨中，它们始终保持缄默，也始终保持灼耀。

【番外：那没有伴着我的一个】  
关于本世纪最悲哀，最高傲，最背信弃义之人，以及那个毁了他，杀了他，却爱了他一生一世的男人的故事。  
  
关于一个濒临崩溃的男人，以及他挣扎在上个世纪五十年代与被谋杀的爱人共处一室的故事。  
  
关于一个无人见证，无人铭记，无人惋惜的爱情悲剧的故事。  
  
\---  
  
闹钟响起来的时候，提姆.德雷克正把自己埋在枕头里，惊讶于自己竟然睡了一整夜，六点半，房间依然是一片黑暗。有那么一瞬间他决定再等一会好让自己清醒过来，经历了长期的睡眠缺乏后，自己对睡眠的渴求只增不减，他翻了个身看着天花板上的一块污渍，睁大眼睛就好像解剖课上的那具尸体，在大学的时候他旁听了一节医学院的课，看着那具尸体被一群穿着白大褂的实习医生围在中间，一副任人宰割的可怜样子。但是从那之后，提姆就会时不时地去模仿这个动作，这让他觉得自己的灵魂已经从躯壳中抽离，站在一边握着手术刀，观看着提姆.德雷克主演的一场荒诞戏剧。  
  
他静静地躺在床上，直到七点，电话准时响起，几乎是瞬间，他爬到床的另一边伸长了手拿起床头柜上的电话，又拉长了电话线盘腿坐在床上：“喂？”  
  
电话里一如既往地传来了他所熟悉的那个略带稚气的低沉嗓音：“你睡醒了？”  
  
“康，”他有些疲惫地再次倒在床上，用另一只空闲的手揉揉眼睛，“是的，我刚睡醒。”他吸了吸鼻子，这个声音迅速地被对方捕捉到：“你在哭吗？”  
  
“什么——？没有！”提姆几乎要笑出来了，尽管细细思索的话不难发现那份担心来自何处，自从经历了四年前的那个充斥着水蒸气，刀片和鲜血的夜晚，康纳在之后的每一天都会给他打电话，七点钟，而如果提姆没有接，十分钟之内就听到剧烈的砸门声。因此他也学会了提前半小时守在电话旁边，在铃声响起的时候顺利地拿起听筒。  
  
“你确定一切都好？”对方的声音听起来显然对此表示怀疑，作为大学时的橄榄球四分卫，康纳.肯特最擅长的就是通过表面现象来解读事物，像是生活在永无乡的彼得潘，也正因为如此，他才会一厢情愿地坚持着给提姆打电话这一颇具拯救意味的行动。“需要我过来吗？”  
  
“我很确定，真的，”双重肯定才能打消对方的疑虑，这一点提姆相当清楚，眼下他需要安静，而不是勉强地从床上爬起来去招待一个需要双倍精力才能应付得来的客人，“我得去吃早饭了，好吗？我真的很饿。”  
  
“那好吧，”对方的声音平缓下来，听起来已经打消了疑虑，“那么，晚上一起吃饭？”  
  
“没问题。”他等到对方挂断之后才放下电话，但接下来他意识到自己已经失去了困意，应付这个电话使得他不得不拿出来最大的精力，而现在他还能感觉到因为紧张涌上头的热意，他现在得爬下床，也许该出门透透气。夏日的清晨风景已经被阳光曝光过度般抹去一半，赤脚踩过的草坪上也带着沉闷的热气，他看到邮箱里面塞着什么东西，包装纸的一角已经从缝隙中钻了出来，几乎是废了好大一番力气，提姆才用钥匙扭开已经生锈的邮箱锁扣。  
  
那是一个用暗红色彩纸包装的盒子，边角因为磕碰露出了里面的内容，他胡乱地撕开包装纸，然后打开盒子，在手指掀开盒盖的那一瞬间，他的脑海中迅速闪现过某些画面，模糊的，尖锐的，像是夏日正午相机拍下的一系列快照，当他看清盒子里的东西之后，他站了起来，像是一个提线木偶一样低着头，接下来他把盒子翻转过来，将里面的东西尽数倒在了尚未修剪，被晒成黄绿色的草地上。  
  
支离破碎的红色饼干散落开来，仔细观察不难判断烘焙时选择的模具——四年前风靡一时的动物套组，而眼前的这些，无一例外地选用了鸟类的形状。  
  
在七月的阳光下，提姆感到彻骨冰凉。  
  
\---  
  
如果当年在警校的选修课有烘焙这一门，那么迪克.格雷森一定会毫不犹豫地去旁听，倒不是为了去和教室里的女孩子搭讪——当然如果有那个机会他也不会放过。但不是现在，眼下他站在浓烟滚滚的厨房中，用手捏住鼻子去开窗通风，该死，他几乎要看不清了。就在迪克一边挣扎着寻找窗户，一边在内心不可抑止地祈祷着拜托我这么年轻还不想死的时候，一双手迅速地把他拽开，雨后潮湿的空气缓解了他剧烈的咳嗽，他用手抹了抹脸——一片黑，自己活像是刚从战场上归来的疲惫老兵，然后他抬起头看着面前的人：“你知道的，我早晚要死在厨房里。”  
  
“有我在就不会让你死，”对方笑了起来，顺手从橱柜里拿出一张纸巾帮他擦脸，等到迪克感激地接过纸巾才继续开口道，“我记得你会做饭啊。”  
  
“还不是为了迎接你，杰森，”他做了个鬼脸，他的确会做饭，作为独居男人照顾自己的技能之一，但那些所谓的食物大多数都是商店买来只需要加热一下的半成品，而且他挑选的永远都是价格最低廉操作最容易的那几款，“我按照说明书上的步骤来的，见鬼，我该立刻去逮捕这个作者。”他感到自己脸红了，谢天谢地，在纸巾和粉尘的掩盖下，杰森看不出来。此刻对方正忙着帮自己收拾残局，手脚麻利地切断电源擦净台面，然后转过头对他笑了笑：“我们出去吃。”  
  
“出去吃？好，好啊...”他犹豫了一下还是接受了这个决定，毕竟没有人愿意在一间险些发生火灾的房间内多待一秒，“要不要给维修工打个电话？”  
  
“可以回去再打，”杰森把他推出门，招呼来一辆出租车，等对方坐进去之后自己才跟着坐了进来，“我记得他们下班挺晚。”  
  
迪克的手指反复在那张已经皱起来的纸巾上摩擦着，内心感到一种没来由的羞耻，尽管只是些无伤大雅的小事，但是他搬来这个城市已经三年了，却不知道该怎样去应对一场险些引发的火灾，事实上，他对很多事物都了解甚少，烹饪，文学，处理紧急事件.....他自嘲的笑了，他可还是个警察呢。想到这里他看了看身边的人，穿着暗红色的休闲衬衫，领口的扣子解开两枚，他穿得就像是最初的时候，在市中心的小电影院里，他们两人的相遇。那之后一切都像是水到渠成，年轻的实习警官攒够了钱去赶一场《卡萨布兰卡》的首映，那个时候他可没有想到自己会成为电影中的主角。  
  
在不算太长的相处时间里，他发现杰森作为一个刚来到这座城市不到两周的人，竟然对周边的一切都了如指掌，不但如此，他在文学和艺术方面也颇具造诣，而当他把一盒蓝色的小饼干送到迪克面前时，迪克简直不敢相信这是他自己烤出来的。在感叹自己难得的好运气的同时，他也对这个男人产生了一点莫名的妒忌心理，几乎是头一次他萌发了烤蛋糕的念头，但最终却惨烈收场。  
  
“这前面有一家不错的餐厅。”杰森开口道，灰绿色的眼睛露出问询的目光，毫不逊色于保罗.亨雷德的容貌，迪克想，把手中的纸巾撺成一团，然后对着他点了点头：“我都可以。”  
  
他闭上眼睛，一大群迁徙的候鸟从他的脑海中飞过。  
  
这是几乎可以算是他们的第一次正式约会，而一切都完美得恰到好处，温暖的灯光下有些空旷的餐厅看起来明亮而寂寞，吃饭的时候迪克无数次提醒自己不要盯着对方看个没完，但是依然会忍不住从酒杯上方偷瞥他，并懊恼自己为什么要坐在他的对面，期间杰森提起一句想要在附近交些朋友，这才让他把注意力从对方的颈部线条上转开。  
  
“朋友啊，”他歪着头想了一会，“我来这里也不太久，不过我认识一个在大学里面当助教的小孩,”听到这句话以后杰森放下手中的调羹，直起腰来听他继续，“是个好孩子，我想他还有个交好的朋友，应该在球队，有空我喊他们出来？”他讲完这些后看到杰森的眼睛亮了一下，这眼神他在犯罪现场见过无数次，血光之灾的意味，迪克意识到自己本能地想去从后口袋中掏枪，哦，你这个傻瓜，你根本没带枪，你只是太紧张了。  
  
但接下来，出乎他的意料，杰森拿起桌上的酒杯一饮而尽，然后用两只手撑着脸，露出一个非常可爱的笑容：“当然，我很期待。”  
  
\----  
  
在学生时代康纳.肯特曾经频繁参加各种聚会或是联谊会一类的活动，尽管大多数细节他早已忘却，但是作为橄榄球队的明星四分卫，他性格真诚随和，到哪里都能和其他人打成一片，他很清楚自己几乎每一次都是派对的主角，甚至在后来的几年，他加入职业队，把爱好变成了事业之后，这种势头也丝毫不减。  
  
但是很长的一段时间，他都厌恶，甚至畏惧这种来自身边的人的喜爱和欢迎，那些喝彩和掌声像是四面八方涌来的潮水让他措手不及，每到这种时候他都想扔下手中灌满气泡水的杯子，扯下身上缠绕的彩带，然后像个吓坏了的小男孩一样落荒而逃，有一次他真的这么做了，就在他站在窗前举棋不定的时候——也许从二楼跳下去不会有什么影响职业生涯的重大伤害，一个人叫住了他的名字，于是他转过了头。  
  
“你已经赢了这场比赛，实在不该在这个时候输掉。”  
  
康纳那个时候还不认识提姆.德雷克，也许在学校的走廊中他们曾经无数次擦肩而过，但是没有什么促成他们之间的交流，连一本散落在地上的书也没有。于是他傻乎乎地站在那里，看着对方走到自己面前，蓝色的眼睛里带着笑意，然后伸出手拿过他手里的杯子，将里面的伏特加一饮而尽。  
  
“我第一次来这种地方，这就是为什么我落了单。”他说道，歪了歪头，“我猜你的理由肯定和我不一样。”  
  
“我太累了，”康纳老实承认道，“比赛才刚结束。”  
  
“我差点忘记恭喜你，”对方随手把杯子放在一旁，伸出手，“我是提姆.德雷克，请原谅，我几乎以为自己像你一样出名呢。”  
  
“谢谢。”康纳说道，脸瞬间红了，“我正好想问你的名字，和你讲话很开心。”  
  
“我也是。”提姆说道，在灯光下，那双蓝眼睛泛着一点金色的光泽，“所以，你想和我逃跑吗？我知道有一条路不会被发现。”  
  
那就是他们的相遇，之后他们又遇见了几次，有一次康纳终于鼓起勇气说道：“你的处事风格很独特，如果你愿意的话.....实际上，下次比赛我想你来。”  
  
后来过了很长的一段时间他才意识到，促使他们走到一起的并不是两人的志趣相投，而是提姆刻意地去接近自己，他懂得讲什么会让自己感兴趣，但却很少谈起自己的事情，他一直就像是初次见面时一样友好，快乐，面对任何事情都游刃有余。康纳想不通什么事情会让这样一个人选择自杀，况且事情发生那天的上午，他还看到对方坐在教室里，聚精会神地听着化学课的内容，手中的那支铅笔在不停地转，然后迅速在一张纸上抄下一条复杂的方程式。  
  
而晚上他就躺在浴缸里，用削铅笔的小刀割开了自己的血管。  
  
康纳及时赶到才使得对方避免失血致死的结局，事实上，连康纳也想不明白为什么自己会在那样一个狂风大作的夜晚敲开对方的门，他把这一切归于本能直觉。之后提姆也从未问起这一点，他安静地躺在病房里，对每一个前来拜访的人道歉，表示自己只是一时冲动，没有人知道他这么做的理由，包括康纳，他提出这个问题后提姆苍白着脸对着他笑，然后闭上眼睛靠在枕头上，过了很久，才低声说了那句话。  
  
“我太累了。”  
  
那之后又过了几年，在这几年内康纳成功通过在校队的出色表现进入了职业队，而提姆留在学校做助教，他本来有更好的机会到更大的城市，但是他选择了留下，这个决定出乎所有人的意料，但是提姆是那样坚定，因此这件事很快就无人过问了。康纳每天都会给提姆打电话，而提姆也再没有做过任何出格的事情，他会去看康纳的每一场比赛，从未遗漏，比赛结束后他们会一起去吃饭，或是看个电影，康纳记得他们一起去看《卡萨布兰卡》，整场电影他都昏昏欲睡，而提姆却出乎意料地认真看到了最后，电影散场后他们在餐厅中分吃着一份炸鱼薯条，提姆终于开口道：“你害怕偶然吗？”  
  
他茫然地看着对方。  
  
“就像是电影里那样的，偶然相遇，然后发生一系列的连锁反应，”他反复地折叠着手中的包装纸，“最后指向某种你从未想过的结局。”  
  
“我不知道，但是，这听起来挺浪漫的。”  
  
“但是没有什么比浪漫更糟糕了，”提姆自言自语道，声音低到几乎听不清，终于，他抬起头，又露出了那种无忧无虑的笑容，“我们该回去啦。”  
  
迪克.格雷森的邀请是件出乎意料的事，康纳在提姆自杀的那个晚上认识了格雷森警官，对方长着一张过分年轻却令人印象深刻的漂亮脸蛋，靠在医院的墙上，递过去一罐可乐。  
  
“别担心了，”他说道，“一切都会好起来的。”这听上去是句再俗气不过的客套话，但是迪克就是那种有能力把客套话说的十分真诚，感人肺腑的人，他在医院陪了康纳一晚上，分享了一张夏威夷披萨，两人聊的不多，但是康纳却丝毫不觉得尴尬，直到清晨，迪克站起身准备离开，他拿出圆珠笔在一张餐巾上写下自己的电话号码。  
  
“有事可以给我打电话，”他说道，“当然没事也可以，我们是朋友嘛。”  
  
他没有主动给迪克打过电话，提姆出院后邀请迪克过来吃了顿晚饭，依然是在那家快餐店，康纳和迪克都没有吃多少，而提姆却反常地吃掉了桌上所有的食物，看起来就像是带着某种破釜沉舟的决心去吃那些薯条和奶昔的，最后他摇摇晃晃地站起身，瘦弱的身体止不住地颤抖，然后宣布道：“我没事了，过去的事情就让它过去吧。”  
  
迪克再次和他联系是通过电话，那个时候提姆正趴在他的沙发上，百无聊赖地反复翻着一本书，他看上去有些焦躁不安，时不时抬起头去看着接电话的康纳，终于，他挂断了电话，提姆几乎是迫不及待地放下手中的书：“他在说什么？”  
  
“他想请我们去他家聚一聚，”康纳说道，“他谈了个男朋友。”在他们这个消息有些闭塞的地方，这虽然算不上一件惊天动地的大事也可以说是特立独行的举动了，不过在康纳的印象中，格雷森总是很大胆，他频繁更换自己的约会对象，并且把自己和姑娘们的关系处理的无懈可击，也许这只是一次随意的尝试，康纳想，如果真的有谁想要去尝试和同性交往，他能想到的人也只有迪克.格雷森。  
  
出乎他的意料，提姆看上去对这个消息并不惊讶，他只是捡起那本书，随意翻看，然后轻描淡写地评价道：“我好奇那是个什么样的人。”  
  
“他叫杰森，”康纳回忆着电话里格雷森欢快的语气，和那个不停被提起的名字，“杰森.陶德。”  
  
那个下午提姆再也没有和他讲过一句话。  
  
\---  
  
他又来到了那条街上，潮湿冰冷的墙壁，忽明忽暗的路灯和周围努力扇动翅膀的飞蛾，一切都与三年前别无二致。提姆.德雷克拽开一罐冰可乐的拉环，冰凉的饮料让他猛然间清醒过来，在冒着气泡的液体飞溅出来的瞬间，他仿佛看到了一个身影，穿着松松垮垮的红色外套，乱糟糟的黑发中有一缕白色，他向前走去，像是在寻找什么，最后在他面前站定，那双绿色的眼睛注视着他，目光热诚到几乎能将对方吞噬。  
  
但在下一个瞬间，他看到的只有一片黑暗。  
  
在战后几乎每一个年轻人都渴望成为作家，就像是战前每个年轻人都渴望成为战争英雄一样，文学给了无家可归者一份难得的慰藉，它比酒精，烟草或是可待因还要棒，因为它制造的幻觉不是从烟雾中升腾出来随风而散的，而是像是一座与世隔绝的钟形罩，虚拟的乌托邦如影随形，而每个人都渴望在这个乌托邦中得以避世，而只有少数人真正得到了它，这是他自十七岁的夏天开始观望，所能看到的一切。  
  
那时候的提姆还是个学生，一个坐在教室前排，忍者困顿支着下巴抄写物理学公式的优等生，十七岁，他按照人生规划砥砺前行，而不像是大多数同龄人一样处于迷茫和泡沫经济制造的机会陷阱中，偶尔他也会经过那条街，那些做着作家梦的年轻人大声读着他们的诗，提姆会大大方方地听，他们表情冷漠，或是盯着他笑，这种时候他会有站在浮动的边缘摇摇欲坠地行走的感觉，即将坠跌的预感和维持平衡的紧张，就像他的头脑中加速度的a和亚瑟王的a，是两股强大的力量互相融合碰撞后的产物。  
  
就像是他十七岁的爱情。  
  
而此时此刻，他站在这条街上，三年前的那些年轻人早已分道扬镳，他们中的一些人在办事处找到了一份收入差强人意的工作，一些人在拉斯维加斯的绿洲赌场醉生梦死，一些已经死去深埋地底，只是再没有一个人留在原地。  
  
他答应了康纳一起去参加聚会，这也许不是个好主意，但是提姆很清楚，如果这次自己不去，有生之年就会总在想，如果去了会怎样。他穿着一件有些起皱的红色针织衫，就像是单薄却坚硬的外壳包裹着他，将他与这个世界隔离，让他觉得自己变得坚强一点。康纳在起居室和迪克交谈着，声音不大却可以被很清晰地听到，在少年时代提姆就练就了偷听的本领，那时候他可以装作在专心地看书，实际上教室中每个人的谈话内容都可以听得一清二楚，这也让他在之后变得越发的少言寡语，只在某些特殊的时刻，对某些特殊的人例外。  
  
迪克有些歉意地解释着对方也许会晚一些到，他不常这样，迪克说，通常他都非常守时......这没错，提姆想，他只会在某个特定的时刻不辞而别，悲伤但真实。  
  
直到谈话的主角走进房间，顺着走廊吹进来的风撩动贴在冰箱上的水电单，窸窸窣窣。提姆仿佛听到空荡荡的房间中回响的爵士乐被一阵候鸟拍打翅膀的声音打断，夏日的最后几天。  
  
他看起来就像是具象化的夏日，黑色外套上隐约的红色花纹像是有火在烧，垂下来的一缕额发让他的面目不能被看得过于分明，但是提姆能察觉到对方落在自己身上的目光，那样带着热度的眼神有着重量和质感，让他察觉到在柔软布料下没有被包裹的脖颈和手背有一种令人不安的裸露感。  
  
接下来格雷森又开始用那轻快的音调介绍着对方，那声音像是风吹落的花瓣一样让提姆心中发痒，他的目光始终落在那个人身上，那双明亮得有些失真的绿眼睛也在注视着他，吞噬着他，十七岁的爱情，岁月在他的身上留下的痕迹就像是八月的光，明亮到让人睁不开眼。但是这一刻，在那些灼灼逼人的幻觉散去时，提姆能看到的只有那张与记忆中别无二致的脸，嘴角嘲弄的笑意，以及那双眼睛，提姆目不转睛地看着那双眼睛，就好像下一秒它们就会被逐渐聚拢的夜色吞没一样。  
  
他和自己握手的时候提姆感受到那双手中暗藏的力量，忽然心里一跳，触碰，声音，还有这张脸，他说不清是什么导致了这一切，他本该很清楚会发生什么，但是线索却依然不由自主地在脑海中蔓延，就像是迷幻的烟雾温暖了胸腔一般，夏末的晚风，飘动的窗帘，木质墙壁上深红色的两个名字和那颗爱心，看上去像是刚写下不久，颜料缓缓向下流淌，落在他赤裸的身上。“初次见面，杰森。”他撒了个最蹩脚的谎。  
  
他看上去变了许多，好的方面，岁月放大了他英俊不羁的相貌和举手投足间带着的那份当容不让的矜傲，而那些青涩和毛躁像是被打磨过一样消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是那副令人琢磨不透的神情，那神情看向他与看别人别无二致，这让提姆感到莫名地被刺痛了。他僵硬地站在那里，终于，对方开口了，声音很轻，却冰冷不带一点温度。  
  
“你这是在和我调情吗，提姆？”对方嘲弄地捏了捏他的手。  
  
耻辱和苦涩淹没了他，终于，他松开手，像是个临阵脱逃的士兵。  
  
\---  
  
他看着那颗心。  
  
那红色的颜料蘸得是如此饱满，以至于它们脱离了外形的控制，流淌下来，就像是触目惊心的血一样。杰森.陶德想，就像是潘多拉的盒子，灾难像是飞蛾一样从腐烂的花朵中挣扎着涌出，散播撒向四面八方，如种子在地上滋生蔓延，有如瘟疫。有人将这腐烂的花称之为爱情，但是这爱所带来的不是幸福，而是无望畸恋的煎熬痛苦、刺穿手足的残酷快感、永远无法饱足的占有和痴狂、不断的自体纠缠和情欲折磨之中，直到每一个沾染上的人被消抹、摧残、生命幽柔而凄艳地渐趋衰落，最终绝种。  
  
那是他的恋人。  
  
他看起来稚嫩又透明，就像是格林童话中被诅咒的公主，乌发，白肤，和那似血的唇，但那双蓝色的眼睛看向他的时候，虚构的童话世界轰然坍塌。那眼神是滚烫的，充满生命力的，自由，恣意，勇敢，情绪可以从那蝴蝶翅膀一样的睫毛中透出光来，他会在写下那两个名字之后，转过头望着自己的眼睛，露出微笑，一片赤诚和天真。尽管这两个形容词永远不该用来评价他。但那种笑容会让人为之心甘情愿地奉上一切，会让人心中有一团火在烧，那是一种会让人为之杀人或是粉身碎骨的笑容。  
  
那笑容会同时毁掉他自己和其他人。  
  
杰森想起过去，也许是四五年之前，那时他很年轻，嫩得像春天的青草，心中充斥着对文学的热情，肚子却常年空荡荡的，靠的还是将双亲遗留下的每一件稍微值钱一点的东西拿去典当才勉强换来一日三餐，但那时的他是飞跃的，升腾的，丰沛的欲望是他唯一的支撑，他耳边伴随着呼啸的风，从最粗粝野蛮的地方吹来，裹挟着炽焰，那团火既可以用于净化，也可以用来毁灭，他本可以这样生猛地燃尽一生，如果没有人以一种更加突兀的方式闯入。  
  
但如今他显然今非昔比，四五年的摸爬滚打早已将昔日那个不务正业的穷小子磨练得更加精明圆滑，他看上去和任何一个衣冠楚楚的伪君子一样道貌岸然，坐在格雷森家温馨的客厅内，从勃艮第的红酒谈到哈雷彗星的年份，并且时不时谈及自己狩猎的经验，他可是使用猎枪的一把好手，但是只有杰森自己心里清楚，他的猎枪技巧可不是作为上流社会公子哥儿们的闲情雅致，在森林中打猎学来的，但是他依然厚颜无耻地叙述着一个又一个谎言，即便这件客厅内有个人对自己的过去了如指掌。  
  
他一直紧盯着提姆.德雷克的那双眼睛。那眼睛依然像是最名贵的海蓝宝一样湛蓝，但是眼睛的主人却变得虚弱憔悴，他安静地坐在离自己最远的位置，脸上带着沉思的神情，那不是抗拒的，想要逃离的神情，而是一种深陷其中却痛苦异常的神情，然而这反而让他有了一种悲剧性，意识形态上的美感，怅惘而又柔和。  
  
他身边坐着那个傻乎乎的四分卫，一眼就能看出是中产阶级出身，永远挂着那种蠢到极点的迷惑神情，和那种未经世事的实诚，他用几乎是崇拜的目光看着自己，不消说，他对自己说出来的每一个字都深信不疑，偶尔还会抛出几个天真到了极点的问题，他也注意到提姆看着那个傻大个的眼神，是一种全心全意的信任和寄托，像是一只乖顺的猫，这让他怒火中烧。因此正如每一次一样，他会自然地揽过迪克，用最为温柔的声音称赞对方的好意，年轻的警官性格欢快随和，也确实配得上这样的称赞，他甚至从来没有和迪克因为任何事情的分歧而争吵过。  
  
他意识到这样做能让提姆痛苦，于是这股势头就像火一样熊熊燃烧了起来，就像是亚瑟.萨维尔勋爵的诡计一样横冲直撞，而这一次他所希望的带给他的西比尔的不是幸福。他反复地用冷淡而嘲弄的言辞来碾碎对方的骄傲和尊严，这个过程让他有了一种病态的满足感，就像是用力撕开尚未痊愈的伤口，看着鲜血触目惊心地流出来。  
  
他就是这样看着自己的血流到墙上，汇聚成一个爱心的形状。  
  
\---  
  
提姆花了很长时间才意识到自己全身湿淋淋地站在街上，雨水顺着垂下来的额发往下淌，伴随着低烧的幻觉，他有一瞬间以为自己自溺于铺满鲜花的河道中，甜腻冰冷的水浸泡着虚幻破碎的梦，和令人窒息的痛苦。他不知道自己为什么会走到街上，穿着睡衣，但是他很清楚自己要去做什么，三个转角，两个街区，这条路自己已经走过无数次，他原以为自己会逃避那个地方，但是事实上，他总会向那个方向走去。  
  
他知道自己看起来就是一副自知有罪的模样，这很不寻常，他向来骄傲，这种骄傲使得他强迫自己对所做的一切都问心无愧，就算他人想要评判他也不在乎，他一直以来的处事之道就是如此，这种生活方式几乎要把他逼得抑郁，就像天性冷淡却强迫自己穿着招摇扎眼红衣，但是提姆.德雷克很清楚自己内心那片混沌里长了一颗种子，那些年发芽生长，渴望有一天能冲破混沌。  
  
故事到了终章，却依旧无法改变收场。提姆瘫坐在地上，黑暗中他的身体像是带着磷火的光芒一样，他能感受到不存在的心脏在钝痛，一下一下敲打着他残破的躯壳，上一个夜晚是怎样的？他苦涩地想，却发现那段记忆已经太过遥远，他看上去一点也没有变，站在门前的样子正如初见，像是夜空中的一道闪电般引人注目，那时的自己也与现今别无二致，像是一张皱巴巴的纸摊在地上，白纸黑字都是对他的迷恋。  
  
“我知道你料到我会来，杰森。”  
  
这是第一次他可以大胆地打量面前这个男人的模样，那张脸和四年前的别无二致，一张精致得过分的面孔，甚至带着几分贵气，但是他眉眼中透露出来的野性和戾气冲淡了这种特征，此刻这份乖戾的表情更是不加掩饰，但是提姆能看得出，此时此刻他依然在克制。  
  
“我没料到，”他冷哼了一声，拿起桌上的杯子，红色衬衫的袖口松松散散地垂落，露出一节苍白的手臂，他对红色痴迷到了病态的程度，似乎以为生活会因为他穿着红色的衣服就会怜悯于他五颜六色，“你当初恨不得与我一刀两断，我怎么可能奢求你会爬回来？”  
  
“你从来也不打算放我走。”提姆静静地说道，“不过无论你在算计什么，现在我回来了。”  
  
杰森突然把手中的酒一饮而尽，他扔掉了杯子，玻璃落在地上并没有如意料之中清脆地碎开，而是在地板上打了个转就停止不动，提姆看着那杯子和流出来的酒，仿佛那是这房间中唯一他可以注视的东西，但是下一秒一阵钝痛落在他的脸上，他没有站稳，狼狈不堪地跪在地上，难以置信地移开目光看着眼前人。这是他第一次对自己动手。  
  
“你在算计我，德雷克，”他的声音恶狠狠的，“这花了你多久时间，从我身边离开，然后对那个傻大个投怀送抱？你恬不知耻地和他出现在我面前，是不是期待我依然向过去一样像条发情的公狗一样冲到你面前不计前嫌？”  
  
或许这指控真的戳到了自己最后的底线，又或许他全部的罪过都已经在对方面前昭然，提姆突然笑了起来，歇斯底里而凄惨绝望，他笑了好久之后才抬起头看着对方，看着那张漂亮的脸因为酒醉和愤怒而涨红，然后他听到自己声音依然平静。  
  
“原来你就是这么看我的，”他直起身，吸了吸鼻子，憔悴的双眼注视着对方鬼火一般的绿眼，“下地狱吧，杰森.陶德。”  
  
他料到自己的话会激怒对方，这就是他们这段关系中的独特之处——杰森是唯一一个不需要去刻意迎合的人，他总是明白自己想要的是什么。因此在杰森一把把他拽到露台上时他几乎没有挣扎一下，他们站在雨中，就像是秋日的两片落叶一样颤抖着。八月，提姆想着，夏天已经结束了，而没有人得救。紧接着他被对方按在栏杆上，那双手扯开了他的睡衣，扣子散落了一地，此时此刻的他们如同两只困兽，只能靠在性上压制对方来自证权力。对方如自己料想一样直接插了进来，提姆闭上眼睛默默忍受，并不太疼，又或许自己已经麻木到根本感觉不到疼痛了，低烧带来的眩晕和窒息让这一切都像是一场噩梦，但接下来对方的声音惊醒了他。  
  
“你的身体比前几年承受能力强了不少，”那个声音冰冷而低沉，“难道那个傻大个儿掌握了夜晚游戏的技巧？远胜过当年懵懂无知的我？”他更加用力地挺动，单纯发泄着自己的愤怒和欲望，丝毫不在意血已经顺着提姆的大腿往下流淌，最终他将自己的种子灌进了自己体内，提姆感到一阵前所未有的疲惫，他听到一阵金属的声音，他不知道那是什么，也不想再去思考了。  
  
因为这是他最后听到的声音。  
  
\---  
  
他看起来相当平静。  
  
他的表情既没有惊恐，也没有绝望，皮肤甚至呈现出象征生命的红色，脸上溅上了血，有些凝固在发间，那双蓝色的眼睛睁着，却带着一种满足的神情，生死瞬间，他面无惧色，双目凝视，又或许是对自己的处境一无所知，在高潮到来之后，提姆.德雷克就再也没恢复过知觉。  
  
杰森不记得是什么驱使自己顺手拿起了手边的黄铜烛台，那烛台已经落灰多年，似乎它的使命就在于此，他用力地把那块金属砸向对方，他记不清自己砸了多少次，而当他再次看向那双蓝眼睛时，已经看不到任何生命存在的痕迹。他后退一步，颓然扔掉手中的烛台，金属掉落到地面的声音是一声钝响，而后被呼啸的风声掩盖，就像是一声悲鸣。  
  
那一刻他深切地感到有一样东西终于离他而去了。  
  
他看着那具尸体太久，就像是一场需要用目光为死者祝祷的诡异葬礼，最终，他站起身，拽住提姆的手，他不知道自己为什么不去把他抱起来，就像是那些掺入了浪漫元素的谋杀案，但是此刻他却吝惜于给予提姆.德雷克哪怕一点温情的流露，杰森知道，如果他这么做了，或者这么想了，他就会后悔，这是他眼下最不想发生的事情。  
  
他把死去的男孩拖进地窖，那里停放着一台冰柜，他想不起这是什么时候在这里的了，里面放着迪克带来的两桶奶绿色的开心果冰淇淋，除此以外就只剩下冰块了，巨大，透明，闪动着白色的寒光，白霜打在赤裸潮红的皮肤上，使得提姆.德雷克现在看起来更像是那个被诅咒的公主了，但他不会醒来，杰森想，那个准备用吻拯救他的王子，只好永远地等下去了。  
  
料理好这一切之后，杰森从冰柜中拿出其中一桶冰淇淋，掀开盖子的瞬间寒气弥漫了他的视线，他双手撑在冰柜上，看着那双半睁的蓝色眼睛，看上去是那么的不甘和怨恨，就像是三年前的那个夜晚，这双眼睛也是这样看着自己。  
  
“但是这一次你没法逃掉。”他喃喃说道，然后晃了晃手中的冰淇淋，“只可惜我们不能分享了。”  
  
\---  
  
“你不一起吃吗？”迪克坐在桌前，看着盘子里的花生酱三明治，犹豫了一下还是忍不住拿起来咬了一口，然后看着在橱柜前忙碌的男人，他已经快要两周没见到对方了，当然这段时间他们有在打电话联系，但是迪克能感觉到杰森的兴致并不像自己一样高。  
  
“我吃过了。”杰森简短地回答了他，甚至没有转过头，“对不起，但你是不是还想吃别的什么？”他抬起手翻了翻橱柜，迪克看到对方手上戴着黑色的皮质手套，在此之前他见过杰森戴手套，但从来不会在室内也不摘下来。  
  
“还记得我们上次买的冰淇淋吗？”迪克犹豫了一下，还是开口道，“本来我是希望一起玩的时候吃，但是康纳说提姆最近一直很忙.....”他站起身，走到杰森身后抱住了他。  
  
“在忙什么呢？”对方漫不经心地问道，手上却还在忙个不停，“不过比起他来，你最近好像不太忙的样子啊。”  
  
“如果我忙起来那通常都不是什么好事，”他干巴巴地笑了笑，用蹩脚的笑话打着圆场，“杰森，最近很冷吗？”  
  
杰森抬了抬眉毛，“八月还没有结束呢。”  
  
“那你手上是怎么了？”他知道自己的语气越来越像在做笔录，“受伤了吗？”  
  
“你猜对了，”杰森又露出那副含糊暧昧的表情，“不过不要紧，只是普通的划伤罢了。”  
  
“那让我看看？”迪克半开玩笑地去碰对方的手，杰森却立刻把他的手按在台面上，力道大得几乎弄疼了迪克，他立刻松开了抱着对方的手。  
  
“我说了，”他的声音变得阴沉而充满攻击性，“我没事。”  
  
“杰森。”  
  
“抱歉吓到你了。”杰森终于转过身看着他了，迪克无法相信几周的时间会让他变化这么大，他的两边面颊几乎全都凹下去了，脸上没有一点血色，使得他的黑眼圈变得更加明显，他看上去不再是那个在电影院门口热情洋溢的英俊男人了，而更像是被那个灵魂所抛弃的躯壳。  
  
“听我说，杰森，”迪克沉默了一会，仿佛下定了决心一样，“我知道很久以来我都渴望追逐一个完美爱人，而不是去花费心思来经营这段感情，因此一旦出现问题我永远都是束手无策的那一个，我不知道发生了什么，但是总是有什么发生了，我需要你告诉我。”  
  
回应他的只有沉默。  
  
“我们之前是那么的快乐，杰森，你还记得吗，卡萨布兰卡的时候，我知道自己不是英格丽褒曼，尽管那时候我希望自己是她，后来我又害怕自己会变成她，因为，看着自己的希望最终成为遗憾是一件残忍的事情。”  
  
“你不是英格丽褒曼。”杰森突然打断了他。  
  
迪克几乎是瞬间明白了对方的意思，他苦涩地笑了笑，从椅背上拿起外套，在走到门口的时候，像是想起了什么一样转过身。  
  
“我不愿意再见到你了，杰森陶德。”  
  
\---  
  
“这里是提姆德雷克的专线，如果你是来推销的，请知难而退，如果不是请在滴声之后留言，我会尽快回复。”  
  
这是第四天——确切地说，是康纳.肯特开始感到束手无策的第四天，尽管提姆告诉过他自己会离开一段时间，这对于一般人来说相当正常。但是对于提姆而言却并非如此，他从来没离开过这座城市，也从来没有什么离开的机会。对于提姆.德雷克来说，他全部的生活和社交都被局限于这里。  
  
但是例外也不是从不发生，提姆曾经有过机会去东部发展，康纳还记得那是一份纽约的同声传译工作，但在那时候提姆拒绝得十分干脆，“我只想待在这个地方，”这是他的说辞，“只有在这里我才会感到安全。”也许他现在改变主意了，愿意去接受这份工作，或者是其他的任何机会。但是提姆总是会告诉他自己的决定的，在这些方面他总是表现得十分坦诚，又或者他并不是这样？也许他对提姆的了解并不像是自己一厢情愿的那么多。  
  
“联系不到他？”电话里格雷森的声音听上去有点担忧，但依然是一副当自己小题大作的语气，“他不是告知过你他会暂时离开吗？大概是处理一些私事了吧。”  
  
“但是，你我都知道他以前做过什么。”  
  
“你这么说的话.....”对方沉默了一会，“之前有觉得他情绪不对劲吗？”  
  
“没什么特别明显的吧，”他努力回忆起之前发生的事，终于开口道，“但是上一次聚会之后他就变得无精打采的，不，应该说是每一次聚会之后他都是这个样子。”  
  
“什么样子？”  
  
“有点像.....那一次。”  
  
“康纳，”格雷森的语调终于有点严肃起来，他听起来也更加接近于自己的职业，“你有没有一点点想法，关于他之前自杀的那件事？”  
  
“说实话我在那之前对他的私生活一无所知，但是和他有私交的人实在不算是多，”他老实承认道，并为此感到羞愧，“不久前他之前收到一个包裹，我不知道里面是什么，那大概是他收到的为数不多的礼物，有几片还掉了出来，是红色的...”  
  
“几片什么？”对方的声音变得急切起来，“是.....饼干吗？”  
  
“我想是的，但是你怎么知道的？”  
  
“随便猜的，但这件事确实值得关注，无论我的猜测是否正确，康纳，”他听上去诚恳又不安，“有什么一定要及时和我联系，这非常重要。”  
  
正是那个时候康纳才开始感到惊慌，真正的惊慌，他能感觉到一股寒气从体内缓缓升起，就像是毒素扩散进血液里，缓慢而致命。那一刻他意识到，从来都不是提姆需要他，而是他需要提姆，他需要那个纤细的身影向自己走来，就像是循着火光的普罗米修斯，从容不迫地将躲在黑暗中却依然孤立无援的自己拽出来。那让他感到前所未有的安全。  
  
那是支撑他个体生命的重要结构。康纳知道自己担不起失去这份支撑的风险。  
  
他必须得找到提姆。  
  
他不知道自己现在为什么会走上那条街，几个月前的一个周末他们一起路过了这里，那时候天气还很寒冷，康纳急切的希望能找家餐馆坐下来暖和一下，于是他向对方提出了这个建议，出乎他的意料，提姆立刻拒绝了。  
  
“我们可以快一点回家，不然会更累的。”提姆的语气很坚决，就像他一向的行事风格，也许是因为过于疲惫，也许只是那一天他心情不太好，康纳从那话语中隐隐地感到有些受伤。  
  
“但是我想休息一会，不需要多长时间......”  
  
“抱歉，康纳。但是如果你坚持的话，我只能自己回家了。”  
  
那一次依然是以康纳的妥协而告终，回家的路上提姆一直沉默不语，但是康纳能看出他的歉意，但是除却歉意，那双明亮的蓝眼睛中还有一种无法被忽视的悲伤，之后很长一段时间他们没有见面，都是通过电话联系。  
  
康纳不知道自己为什么会想起这些，也许多想一点两人之间不愉快的事情可以稍微扭曲一点提姆在他心中的形象，好让自己不再那么担心和恐惧，好让自己可以接受没有对方的生活。但是他骗不了自己，每一次想到提姆，他想到的都是两人初次见面的情景，和那恣意坦荡的笑容，想到这些他就难过的忍不住哭出来。  
  
“嗨，是你啊。”  
  
他抬起头，杰森.陶德正站在一扇门前，看起来正准备出门，他看上去瘦了一点，头发有点乱，但他并没因此显得无精打采，相反，康纳觉得他看起来亢奋异常，几乎像是为了作弊猛嗑兴奋剂的运动员。看到康纳，他扬起下巴，嘴角向上勾，半眯着眼睛，好像要把对方彻底看穿一般。  
  
“你好，”康纳担心这样说会显得有些无礼，于是又加上一句，“我不知道你也住在这里。”  
  
“没关系，你不知道的还有很多，”对方站在台阶上，居高临下地看着他，“你看上去不错，提姆还好吗？”  
  
“抱歉，我很久没见到他了。”他不得不承认道，“快三周了。”  
  
“三周可不算很久啊。”有那么一会他看上去几乎在狞笑，但是下一秒那张脸上又写满了热诚，“要进来坐坐吗？”  
  
“不用了，”他连忙拒绝了对方，眼前的杰森开始让他感到有些毛骨悚然，“你准备出去，应该有事情要做。”  
  
“现在没有了，你知道的，他们可以等。”  
  
康纳几乎是从杰森面前逃开的，他匆匆留下一句自己也有事要办就离开了那个让他害怕的男人，接下来又撞到了一个人，正当他思索着该怎么样向对方道歉时，对方叫了他一声，康纳这才看清是迪克，他正拿着一沓文件。  
  
“省下你的客套吧，康纳，”他的神情看起来十分激动，甚至有一丝恐惧，这让他的声音有些颤抖，语速也变得很快，“有件事情我必须要告诉你。”  
  
\---  
  
杰森关上了门，锁紧，然后他展开了夹在他门上的那张纸条，迪克.格雷森猜到了事情的大部分，这有些出乎他的意料，也让这个人开始变得陌生。事实上，在自己剪断电话线之后，他就基本上忘记了对方的存在。  
  
他走上楼到卧室，摘下手套，死死盯着右手上的那块血痕，在那个晚上溅到手上之后他就再也没有洗过手，他执着到病态地想要保留这痕迹，就像是墙上的那颗爱心一样，那时候他们就在这张床上，对未来发生的一切都一无所知，然后提姆爬下了床，用食指蘸着桌上的那管红色颜料，画上了一颗爱心。  
  
Jay ♥Tim  
  
他注视着自己的作品，时间久到杰森忍不住叫了他一声，提姆回头看着他，杰森几乎可以确定他先前就是用这样的眼神看着那颗心的，他们相视一笑，然后提姆飞快地扑上床抱着他，手指鲜红。  
  
那是杰森仅剩的一点回忆，他能感到自己的记忆正在一点点死去，取而代之的是耳边死去的人绝望凄惨的叫声，每一个夜晚他都能听到提姆的哭喊声，够了，他告诉那声音，如果你出来的话我就再杀你一次。但是那声音却并没有因此而平息下来，而是愈演愈烈，越来越清晰，终于他听清了每一个字。救救我，杰森，那声音听上去像是在哀求，那是他生前从未做过的事，救救我。  
  
“是你离开了我，别再试图欺骗我了。”他试图用最残忍的语气来回应对方诅咒一般重复的话语，他想要去想起自己憎恨对方的理由，继而无可奈何地意识到他根本想不起那些事情了，他甚至已经回忆不起提姆.德雷克的样子，只剩下那双悲哀的蓝眼睛。  
  
那场谋杀就像是抹杀一切的瘟疫，而它现在开始蔓延了。  
  
几个小时前提姆的声音从他耳中消失了，取而代之的是长久的，空荡荡的沉默，担心被这沉默逼疯，杰森决定走上街，但就像是报应一样，他立刻遇到了康纳.肯特，那一刻他有了一个荒谬的想法，他该把这个傻大个骗进来杀掉，也许只有杀掉他才能让他再次听到提姆的声音。在对方像个临阵脱逃的士兵一样狼狈走掉之后，他终于感到一种前所未有的厌烦。  
  
于是他在那个晚上之后，第一次打开了地窖的门，掀开冰柜的瞬间他的目光沉入了那双半睁的，唯一被他困在记忆中的眼睛，他在那里瞥见了幽深的光亮，看到了古老的昨日，也看到了自己从来也不能领悟的一切。杰森感到宇宙在缓缓流动，在那双眼睛和自己之间。  
  
提姆的身体已经不再那么僵硬，此刻正勉勉强强地挂在他的怀里，杰森把他放到床上，脱下了被冻霜浸得湿透的衣服，然后爬上床，把脸贴在对方冰冷的身体上，这一刻他感到身上所有的细胞都是那样的困倦，就像在冰窖里困了太久，早已主动忘记太阳的模样。  
  
门铃在响，接下来他听见理查德.格雷森大声地吼着要他开门。他会开门的，杰森想，如果他可以的话——他会站起来把门打开，可是现在他明白这件事自己不可能再做到了，他全部的力量全部在体内翻腾着，震动着，呐喊着，只为了一个人，一个名字。  
  
提姆.德雷克。  
  
这个名字，和它充斥着的无穷无尽的情感，就像是一条衔住自己尾巴的毒蛇，从沉浸的倾倒和放纵，再到疯狂的憎恨和绝望，最后又变成了蛮横的渴望和沉迷，最终又归于平静，却是如同末世一般的死寂。  
  
“你将永远无法将我割舍掉，”这是提姆曾经告诉他的，他的声音就像是落进漆黑的深海，空洞而飘渺，“我们那么深的爱过彼此，所以我们只能成为对方的一部分。”  
  
“但我们注定无法拯救对方。”  
  
就像是燃尽后立刻熄灭的火花亦或是挣扎着困死在花苞中的飞蛾，在破茧而出的前一刻被余烬吞噬，他再也听不到任何声音，只是在那幽深的水域中不断下沉，下沉，直到被洪荒淹没。  
  
“因此只能毁掉彼此。”  
  
迪克.格雷森别无选择，只能破门而入。  
  
而此刻杰森陶德已经实现了他此生唯一的梦想：他和提姆.德雷克在一起了，再没有什么能将他们分开。  
  
\---  
  
车已经开动了，康纳肯特最后确认了一下车窗和车门都已经关闭，然后打开了引擎。他的双肩不住地颤抖着，那一刻他似乎感受到另外一个夜晚，另外一个人的心情，但是他又不确定这是否就是对方真实的感受，他不明白的事情实在太多了。  
  
而他已经放弃去搞明白这些了。  
  
\----  
  
在浓烟滚滚的厨房中，迪克.格雷森能听到邻居的尖叫声，电闸的跳动声，和警方有条不紊疏散的声音。但是他无法去回应这些声音，他的胸腔中像是把氢放在氧气里燃烧，苍白却灼热，懊悔和痛心在他脑海中稍纵即逝，而他最后的意识确是一句再平常不过的玩笑话。  
  
“你知道的，我早晚要死在厨房里。”  
  
\---  
  
翅膀扇动的声音就此戛然而止。  
  
三年前也是有这样无穷无尽的飞蛾涌入那个夏日，落在快要凋谢的花朵上，在微弱的蝉鸣和最后一场暴雨中，它们始终保持缄默，也始终保持灼耀。  
  
我没有历史，这一点是杰森永远也无法理解的。我的故事从自己开始，我没有不幸的童年，没有精于算计的叔叔阿姨，没有白日幻想中的家族好友或是表亲；我没有对某栋特殊的房子或是某条特殊街道的童年记忆，也没有对某种信念的执着和对文学的虔诚。我的历史开始于我自己，我把自己延伸到这座城市和任何一个可能与我擦肩而过的人之中。但我满怀热情，毫不保留地结交朋友，努力扩展着真实世界和我的救赎。  
  
但我不用再担心杰森了，我已经有超过两年没见到他，这件事让我感到有些遗憾，要知道，如果有朝一日非得有个人要见证我的头脑变成一团糨糊的话，我倒情愿他陪在我身边。  
  
在过去的两年里，我一直都坐在那间空空如也的公寓中，翻看着他的那些该死的手稿和书本，那些我曾扬言已经付之一炬的纸片，如今我把它们看了一遍又一遍直到记住每个注脚仿佛一种本能。除此之外，有时候我会看看电视，有时候我会跟朋友一起出去吃晚饭，我愿意相信，我终于变得认真而投入了，我就将过上一个修士般的生活。我的冒险都已经结束了。  
  
我在和杰森吵了歇斯底里的一架之前并不知道自己的脑袋里长了个可怕的肿块，但是或许正是这不断跳动的定时炸弹开启了我的厄运。我还记得当杰森想要离开这座城市的时候，我曾经有多么愤怒，我是那么肯定这一切都是弗洛伊德式的暗示，他的潜意识希望离开我，我尽了自己的全部力量去伤害他，而他也就真的离开了我。  
  
而医生告诉我，这种现象常常发生在我身上，在我死前一段时间会愈加严重。那个致命的溢血最终会流入了我的脑子。而那个时候我将什么也不知道，空白的头脑中唯余一片殷红。  
  
事实上，得知那个消息前我一度异常厌世，期待在比赛结束之前不计代价地退出，但是显然我注定不会头脑清醒地离开人世，就像尼采最终注定会陷入疯狂一样。在医生做出这个结论的时候我表现得异常平静，在他看来似乎死掉对于我而言更像是一种解脱，但我突然一点也不想死掉了。  
  
简单地说，我祈祷我的人生中不再会有任何意外，包括意外死亡。我渴望安全地待在这间房里，被那些充满魔力的书本包围着，奥斯汀、狄更斯、陀思妥耶夫斯基、乔伊斯、海明威、最后还有杰森。  
  
喔，杰森，我的杰森，谁又能想到他竟然会回来呢？在看到他那张怒气冲冲的面孔时，我体会到一种在到达避风港之前无数次成功脱逃的动物似的精疲力竭。  
  
看吧，我还是喜欢意外的。  
  
如果杰森了解真相，我知道他会心软的，他会施舍我那可贵的同情，甚至更好，他或许会竭尽全力挽救我的生命。如果正如医生所说，也许我会活下来，变成一具只会呼吸的躯壳。那么等到我真的死去时，杰森肯定会忘掉我，他只会记得那乖顺而沉默的行尸走肉，并且充满崇高的悲伤。  
  
但现在，我自己的脑袋已经一团糨糊，杰森满怀愤怒低头看着我时，我跪在地上仍能满不在乎地对他说出刻薄话。好了，火种已经点燃，而提姆.德雷克这个狡猾的家伙现在却会一辈子都萦绕他心头了。  
  
Fin  


**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文其实是属于某个酒醉清晨后的即兴产物，但后来发现它竟然有着惊人的生命力。  
> kudos or comment if you like！


End file.
